Ninja Warrior 34
last time 100 attempted the course and once again 9 people cleared Stage 1 but 4 cleared of 5 in the tournament before that but just like last time, 1 person cleared Stage 3 and it was Ayako Inada. the same person from last time who was the lone person to clear Stage 3 but just like the tournament before she timed out which meant just like last time, it ended in faliure for all 100 now its the 34th tournament and surely we wont have a winner with such a hard course Stage 1 105 seconds 1 log bridge 2 spin hopper 3 wheel flip 4 plank bridge 5 ring swing 6 curtain grip 7 slippery summit 8 ring jump 9 spinning log 10 invisible ladder Competitors 1 Tetsuya Nakamoto 4. plank bridge 2 Kentaro Ito 3. wheel flip 3 Koriki Choshu 2. spin hopper 4 Yara Passion 1. log bridge 5 Minami Ono 3. wheel flip 6 Reika Saiki CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 7 James McGrath 2. spin hopper 8 Yoshio Kojima 3. wheel flip 9 Kazue Watanabe 3. wheel flip 10 Jon Stewart 5. ring swing 11 John Loobey 1. log bridge 12 Miho Yamada 1. log bridge 13 Tomoyuki 4. plank bridge 14 Jesse Labreck 2. spin hopper 15 AYA 6. curtain grip 16 Kana Watanabe 1. log bridge 17 Takayuki Kawashima 2. spin hopper 18 Danee Marmolejo 6. curtain grip 19 Minoru Kuramochi 1. log bridge 20 Machamacha 1. log bridge 21 TERU 5. ring swing 22 RENA 4. plank bridge 23 Jack Wilson 2. spin hopper 24 Olivia Munn 1. log bridge 25 Kevin Pereira 1. log bridge 26 Daniel Devane 2. spin hopper 27 Nicholas Coolridge 4. plank bridge 28 Satomi Kadoi 5. ring swing 29 Aoi Hinata 1. log bridge 30 Melanie Hunt 2. spin hopper 31 Akira Omori CLEAR 1.2 seconds left 32 RUO 5. ring swing 33 Alyssa Beird 2. spin hopper 34 Mai Fukumoto 5. ring swing. feet skimmed the water at dismount 35 SHO 1. log bridge 36 YOH 2. spin hopper 37 Nguyen Phuoc Huynh 6. curtain grip 38 Bunpei Shiratori 1. log bridge 39 Truong Hung Cuong CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 40 Yuuji Urushihara 8. ring jump 41 Le Van Thuc CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 42 Keitaro Katayama 1. log bridge 43 Shingo Yamamoto 2. spin hopper 44 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 45 Keitaro Yamamoto 3. wheel flip 46 Yuki Ishiki 1. log bridge 47 Sam Goodall 2. spin hopper 48 Jessie Graff 3. wheel flip 49 Masayasu Wakabayashi 2. spin hopper 50 Toshiaki Kasuga 1. log bridge 51 Yuji Suzuki 2. spin hopper 52 Eiichi Miura 5. ring swing 53 Naoki Iketani 2. spin hopper 54 Ryo Matachi 1. log bridge 55 Kenjiro Ishimaru 3. wheel flip 56 Abel Gonzalez 3. wheel flip 57 Alex Matthews 3. wheel flip 58 Daisuke Nakata 1. log bridge 59 Tadashi Okuhira 2. spin hopper 60 Mao Mita 5. ring swing. skimmed the water on dismount 61 Ken Yasuda 1. log bridge 62 Charles Chen 2. spin hopper 63 Lee En-Chih 2. spin hopper 64 Keita Tomino 1. log bridge 65 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 3. wheel flip 66 Kazuya Miyajima 1. log bridge 67 Daniel Weston 4. plank bridge 68 Ali Hay 9. spinning log 69 Kosei Okajima 1. log bridge 70 Yuriko Inamura 6. curtain grip 71 Katsuhide Torisawa 5. ring swing 72 Waka Ayakura 3. wheel flip 73 Jun Sato 3. wheel flip 74 Hiromitsu Takahashi 1. log bridge 75 Miho Nishimura 2. spin hopper 76 Yoji Dan 1. log bridge 77 Ben Polson 2. spin hopper 78 Minoru Matsumoto 4. plank bridge 79 Idoko Abuh 5. ring swing 80 Shunsuke Nagasaki 6. curtain grip 81 Terukazu Ishikawa 7. slippery summit 82 Yoji 2. spin hopper 83 Mike Snow 1. log bridge 84 Chie Tanabe 2. spin hopper. failed dismount 85 Wakky 2. spin hopper 86 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 87 Sean Bryan 2. spin hopper 88 Masami Yusa 2. spin hopper 89 Tomoko Yoshida 2. spin hopper 90 Owen Drew 3. wheel flip 91 Andrea Hah 1. log bridge 92 Catalina Ponor 1. log bridge 93 Yan Yang 5. ring swing 94 Maho Tanaka 6. curtain grip 95 Ayako Miyake 7. slippery summit 96 Kayo Haga CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 97 Brendan Riley 7. slippery summit 98 Rie Komiya 9. spinning log 99 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 43.6 seconds left 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 61.5 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 80 seconds 1 unstable chain swings 2 bungee trapeze swing 3 downhill jump 4 hammer dodge 5 dome jump 6 daruma bridge 7 pipe bridge 8 reverse escalator 9 wall lifting run Competitors 6 Reika Saiki 5. dome jump 31 Akira Omori CLEAR 36.5 seconds left 39 Truong Hung Cuong 4. hammer dodge 41 Le Van Thuc 7. pipe bridge 44 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 4. hammer dodge 86 Sayaka Asami 4. hammer dodge 96 Kayo Haga CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 99 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 46.0 seconds left 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 50.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 9 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 225 seconds 1 roulette wheel 2 doorknob grasper 3 cycle road 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 gravity break kai 6 jumping rings 7 the kicker kai 8 walking bar ninja warrior 8 version 9 bungee rope climb 10 flying you Competitors 31 Akira Omori 5. gravity break kai. fell on 1st tilting track and 2nd track overall 96 Kayo Haga CLEAR 136.5 seconds left 99 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 166.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 163.6 seconds left 4 attempts 3 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:85m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 40m 2 salmon ladder 20m rungs 3 rope climb 25m Competitors 96 Kayo Haga 3. rope climb. time out. about 82m up. about 22m up the rope climb 99 Noriko Sagara 3. rope climb. time out. about 66m up. about 6m up the rope climb. was slow on the spider climb 100 Ayako Inada KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left. this is the 1st time kanzenseiha has happened since Ninja Warrior 29 3 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Ayako Inada time in a row she has achieved best performance and is the only person to achieve kanzenseiha this season Category:Ninja Warrior